Petites leçons de sport divin et démoniaque
by Moira-chan
Summary: De toutes les étranges coutumes humaines, la seule que l'Archange Gabriel apprécie plutôt est sans aucun doute le sport ; malheureusement, il est un démon qui ne partage pas sa définition de la pratique... Et comme toujours, trouver un terrain d'entente entre l'Enfer et le Ciel ne s'annonce pas facile. / Gabriel/Belzébuth, se passe après la série.


**Titre :** Petites leçons de sport divin et démoniaque  
**Genres :** OS, humour (? dans ma tête c'était drôle), vaguement romance, à la fin c'est surtout beauf  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages/Pairing :** Gabriel/Belzébuth  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Good Omens/De bons présages appartiennent à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett.

**Résumé :** De toutes les étranges coutumes humaines, la seule que l'Archange Gabriel apprécie plutôt est sans aucun doute le sport ; malheureusement, il est un démon qui ne partage pas sa définition de la pratique... Et comme toujours, trouver un terrain d'entente entre l'Enfer et le Ciel ne s'annonce pas facile.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bien le bonjour ! Je reviens spammer le fandom wouuh \o/ Comme toute personne qui a des yeux j'aime énormément Crowley et Aziraphale, mais je trouve le duo Gabriel/Belzébuth supeer drôle, et ils ont tellement le potentiel d'être un bon couple que je pouvais pas passer à côté XDD Du coup merci d'avoir voulu jeter un oeil à cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et surtout bonne lecture ! :D

Ah, un dernier petit avertissement : j'ai choisi d'appeler Belzébuth "elle" mais d'accorder tous ses titres au masculin dans cette fic ! Ça ne veut rien dire par rapport à son genre, vu que c'est un démon, c'est juste ma préférence personnelle. XD

* * *

**Petites leçons de sport divin et démoniaque**

De manière générale, l'Archange Gabriel ne s'estimait pas particulièrement _en faveur_ de l'espèce humaine, ou de toute autre catégorie de créatures habitant la planète Terre. Enfin, il n'y était pas _opposé_ non plus, bien entendu ; mais c'étaient autant d'êtres dont l'existence ne trouvait de sens que du point de vue du Grand Tout, que dans l'optique de satisfaire au Plan Divin, et celui-ci était bien connu pour être… ineffable.  
Au cours des six millénaires qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la création de cette drôle de petite planète presqu'entièrement bleue, cependant, et des visites qu'il y avait effectuées sporadiquement, il avait eu l'occasion d'identifier une coutume humaine qu'il appréciait plutôt : la propension à prendre soin du corps que chacun avait reçu à la naissance. À le parer de beaux _vêtements_, en particulier, et à l'exercer par le biais de l'_activité physique_ – c'est-à-dire, le jogging.

Bien évidemment, chez les humains, cela ne résultait pas d'un choix : un corps mal entretenu tendait en effet à attirer les maladies, dont certaines relativement irréversibles, telles que la mort. Mais pour un ange…  
Pour un Archange comme lui, eh bien, le corps terrestre n'était qu'un vaisseau destiné à contenir sa céleste présence ; et tout comme il allait de soi que son costume n'avait pas à présenter le moindre faux pli, il allait de soi que son corps devait être l'incarnation (_ah !_) de la Perfection. Avec un grand P.

Alors ce matin-là, il joggait, comme bien souvent, le long des étonnants sentiers pédestres de St. James's Park, dans la ville humaine de Londres-  
Et il serait arrivé au bout de son parcours, sans doute, si n'avait pas soudain retenti une voix tout à fait monotone et fort peu agréable à l'oreille, qu'il aurait par conséquent pu reconnaître entre toutes celles du Paradis – notamment, car elle n'appartenait _pas_ à celles du Paradis.

« Archaange Gabrieel. »

… Il avait remarqué sa présence, bien entendu. Évidemment ! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'apercevoir ? Sa silhouette aux contours fins, disgracieusement étalée sur le banc public qu'il venait de dépasser, les membres dépassant de tous les côtés comme une déclaration de guerre contre la prestance… Et- Et toute cette aura maléfique qui émanait d'elle, bien sûr. _Démoniaque_, même. Absolument. Eew.

Et donc le démon Belzébuth, prince de l'Enfer et seigneur de tout ce qui vole – en particulier les _mouches_, parmi toutes les créatures terrestres –, cherchait à lui parler. Certes.  
Dans une nouvelle démonstration de grande clémence (il était un ange, après tout ; il aurait été bien incapable de ne _pas_ se montrer clément, même envers… cet être malfaisant), il se stoppa à hauteur du banc, sans toutefois cesser de jogger sur place (il ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de perdre le rythme). Probablement satisfaite d'avoir capté son attention, Belzébuth redressa sur lui un regard… fort peu agréable, si on lui demandait son avis – et reprit son infernale tirade.

« J'ai vu ton _ange_, annonça-t-elle, toujours sur le même ton à la fois monocorde et criard, indifférent et agacé. La Principauté Aziraphale. Encore… _existant_. »

Ouch. C'était… fort embarrassant.  
Ou du moins, ça l'aurait été si Gabriel n'avait pas été en mesure de hausser un sourcil, simplement, et de la regarder comme si elle venait de prétendre que les humains n'étaient pas heureux de recevoir des objets matériels. C'était idiot : il était évident qu'ils ressentaient de la joie lorsqu'un objet matériel entrait en leur possession, en particulier lors de ce qu'ils appelaient des _célébrations_ – sortes de rituels mortels, tels que des _anniversaires_ ou des _enterrements_.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il, je te ferai savoir, pour ton information » (il marqua une légère pause, le temps de lever un index dans la direction générale de son ennemie de sang et d'âme) « que le démon Crowley – le _traître_, il me semble, hm ? Continue lui aussi d'exercer ses… influences prétendument démoniaques sur cette Terre. »

Il l'avait aperçu pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs. Rôdant dans St. James's Park au bras d'un certain ange dont le nom ne saurait être prononcé à voix haute dans les bureaux du Paradis ; d'ailleurs, Gabriel avait pris soin de ne pas avoir l'air de remarquer leur présence, ni même d'accorder la moindre attention à leur existence en général. C'était comme cela que l'on procéderait, En Haut – pas de vagues, avec la plus grande précaution, de sorte à éviter tout type de… fâcheuses conséquences.  
Mais visiblement, c'était un raisonnement qui échappait aux esprits limités des Profondeurs.

D'ailleurs, pour toute réponse, sa némésis haussa un sourcil à son tour, le dévisageant comme s'il était celui qui venait de formuler l'hypothèse que le Plan Divin n'était, peut-être, en fin de compte, pas _absolument_ ineffable. (Ce qui était absurde : tout le monde savait qu'il l'était, entièrement, et d'une façon qu'aucun être céleste ou occulte ne saurait appréhender.)

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de courir, demanda-t-elle, la voix identique à celle qu'elle employait toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours sans avancer. »

Ah ! Évidemment. C'était bien les démons, ça, tout à fait. Toujours à poser des questions, des dizaines de questions, dont les réponses relevaient presque de l'évidence.

« Cela s'appelle le _jogging_ », déclara-t-il grandement, peut-être un tant soit peu fier de sauter sur l'occasion de partager sa connaissance – après tout, n'était-ce pas une petite victoire que d'apprendre quelque chose au prince de l'Enfer lui-même ? « Il s'agit d'un sport. Et l'une des particularités est qu'il ne faut pas cesser de courir. »

Cette fois-ci, Belzébuth fronça clairement les sourcils.

« Un _sport _? répéta-t-elle, plus dubitative et désagréable encore qu'auparavant. Tu appelles ça un _zzzport_ ? »

Aah, le bourdonnement. Un classique, venant du seigneur des mouches et de tout ce qui vole. Gabriel prit un air que les humains appelaient « compatissant ».

« Un sport, très chère, reprit-il plus lentement, est une activité pratiquée par les humains, dans le but de préserver la santé de leur corps mortel. En général, les sports impliquent-  
– Tais-toi ! l'interrompit son interlocutrice, se redressant tout à coup sur le banc. Je _zzz_ais très bien ce qu'est un sport, brillant abruti ! Je demandais seulement de quel droit tu appelais ces clowneries un sport. » Puis, après s'être légèrement calmée, dans le sens où elle s'était assise à nouveau, les bras croisés : « Les sports que _je_ connais impliquent un véritable effort physique – pas cette… mascarade. »

_Cette mascarade_, disait-elle ? Gabriel la regarda sans comprendre – ou plutôt, de sorte à s'assurer qu'elle comprendrait qu'il ne souhaitait pas comprendre. Même s'il comprenait tout à fait. Une mascarade, vraiment – quel manque de… distinction.

« Le jogging, dit-il, toujours sans mettre de terme à son sur-place, est l'activité sportive par excellence. Cette pratique met en activité de nombreux muscles ; et participe considérablement à réduire les risques d'attaque cardiaque.  
– Tu ne vas pas faire d'_attaque cardiaque_, répéta Belzébuth, condescendante. Le jogging… Ce n'est pas un vrai sport. »

Hors de question qu'elle en démorde, visiblement. Typique des démons, à son divin avis ; le Mal et sa perpétuelle tendance à se borner dans l'erreur, en dépit de tout bon sens. Parce que c'était bien là la nature du Mal, bien sûr – d'être dénué de bon sens.

« … Certes, reconnut-il faussement, pas convaincu le moins du monde par cette argumentation à l'efficacité fulgurante. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu décrirais comme un « vrai » sport, hm ? Car je te ferai savoir- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, cependant – en face de lui, le prince de l'Enfer s'était levée d'un bond, les mouches autour de son visage impassible bourdonnant avec une animosité toute malvenue, et avait pointé un doigt aussi accusateur que… dominateur en sa direction.

« Di_zzz_-sept heures, vrombit-elle, aujourd'hui, ici-même. Je te montrerai _zzz_e qu'est un _véritable_ sport. »

Puis elle lui jeta un dernier regard fort peu amical, ses petits yeux perçants plongés dans le délicat violet des siens, et elle s'évapora en un nuage de créatures frémissantes et disgracieuses, très certainement repartie d'où elle était venue.

« Dix-sept heures, c'est cela ? répéta à voix haute l'Archange Gabriel, les pieds martelant toujours le sol de St. James's Park à un rythme régulier. L'heure que les humains consacrent toujours à leur rituel de boisson infâme… Quel drôle de concept que le temps ! »

Et il reprit son jogging comme s'il ne venait pas d'entretenir avec son ennemie jurée une conversation qu'un passant aurait, outre son oisiveté, pu qualifier en tout cas de normale – voire, presque, d'_amicale_.

* * *

Lorsque les horloges mortelles sonnèrent les dix-sept heures, à l'instant précis où – Gabriel en était sûr – tous les humains faisaient tinter l'une contre l'autre leurs petites tasses en céramique, un éclair divin frappa la terre meuble de St. James's Park pour annoncer son arrivée, vêtu de son plus beau costume ; et à quelques mètres de là, cette même terre meuble s'écarta pour laisser paraître le seigneur de l'Enfer, dans son disgracieux accoutrement habituel, les horribles petites mouches en moins.

« Archange Gabriel, l'interpela-t-elle aussitôt, faisant un pas dans sa direction.  
– Démon Belzébuth », répondit-il sur le même ton, sans quitter des yeux son regard indéchiffrable.

Ils se fixèrent encore un instant, jusqu'à ce que le prince des Profondeurs fronce les sourcils et lui adresse un infime signe de la tête.

« Allons-y.  
– Tout à fait. »

Il n'en avait pas fait part à sa némésis, bien évidemment, mais Gabriel se réjouissait plutôt de découvrir ce qu'elle – en tant que démon sans classe au corps mal entretenu – pouvait bien considérer comme un « vrai sport ». Il s'agissait probablement de quelque chose d'idiot qui ne faisait pas travailler le moindre muscle, comme les échecs ou la bataille navale-  
Il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas, cependant, sitôt que les portes doubles d'un bâtiment à l'air désaffecté s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes sur le passage de Belzébuth, et qu'il entra à la suite de celle-ci pour découvrir un hangar… encore plus sombre, sale et malodorant qu'il ne s'était imaginé les Tréfonds eux-mêmes.

« Suis-moi. »

Malheureusement, le ton de la créature infernale ne laissait place à aucune espèce de contestation. Il lui emboîta donc le pas jusqu'à une porte plus petite, qui s'ouvrit sans avoir été poussée elle aussi ; et la pièce qui se trouvait derrière était encore plus sombre et malodorante, si bien que Gabriel se serait bouché le nez – enfin, s'il avait pu être troublé par un sens aussi humain que l'odorat, bien sûr.  
Au lieu de cela, il grimaça avec une souriante désapprobation, et regarda Belzébuth tendre à un mortel apparu d'il ne savait trop où un sac tout aussi miraculeusement intervenu. Avec une détermination toute propre à sa nature outrancière, elle pivota sur ses talons de sorte à le fixer de son regard perçant et, d'un simple mouvement du poignet, échangea son grossier accoutrement contre un… second accoutrement, tout aussi grossier, cela va de soi. De ce débardeur à la qualité douteuse pas même pourvu de manches, à ce short en polyester atroce, à la fois trop ample et trop court, qui laissait paraître ses jambes fines et pâles… _Eeew._

« Loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter, tout en évaluant mentalement la possibilité de se boucher le nez _quand même_, mais… En quoi est-ce que _ça – _il pointa son ennemie jurée du doigt, de façon générale, l'air élégamment dégoûté – est censé te permettre de pratiquer un _véritable sport _? »

Pour toute réponse, le seigneur des mouches et de tout ce qui vole lui jeta un regard empli d'agacement contenu et repoussant.

« Silen_zzz_e. »

Puis elle le dépassa, un étrange attirail se constituant progressivement autour de ses mains toutes petites, pour rejoindre la première – et objectivement moins odorante – des deux pièces ; alors, en l'absence de meilleure proposition, Gabriel se hâta de la suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle administrait un coup de poing tout à fait violent au misérable humain qu'elle envoya ainsi mordre la poussière, de façon plutôt littérale d'ailleurs, étant donné le niveau d'entretien de l'endroit, et l'Archange ne fit l'effort de retenir ni son mouvement de recul, ni sa grimace de désapprobation. Pas qu'il n'ait, personnellement, quelque chose à faire de cet humain précis, cela allait de soi ; mais les politiques paradisiaques tendaient à déconseiller toute forme de violence, enfin, sauf employée dans un noble but, bien sûr. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici, puisque le prince de l'Enfer ici présent n'était autre qu'un… eh bien, vil démon infernal.

Non, vraiment, l'indélicat (et particulièrement peu équitable : il constata, au cours des minutes qui suivirent, que Belzébuth ne recevait pas le moindre coup, tandis que l'humain s'était mis à saigner abondamment du nez, ce qui n'allait évidemment pas arranger la propreté désastreuse de la salle) combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne saurait être qualifié de _sportif_, surtout pas avec-

« C'est _zzz_a, commença la créature ennemie, ses yeux perçants rivés sur lui, légèrement haletante, essuyant d'un avant-bras la… _sueur_ qui dégoulinait contre ses tempes, comme si elle avait elle-même oublié toutes ces fonctionnalités humaines dont elle aurait pu dispenser son incarnation terrestre de l'ombre d'une pensée, du véritable _zzz_port. »

… Alors de façon tout à fait logique, Gabriel autorisa son visage à épouser la grimace qui ne demandait qu'à l'envahir depuis un certain temps déjà, et réfuta sans appel ces affirmations mensongères.

* * *

Malheureusement, par la force des choses, cela signifiait qu'il était à son tour de tenter de faire comprendre à sa némésis l'élégance, l'attrait, les bienfaits inhérents à ce qu'il savait être la véritable définition de l'activité sportive, telle qu'établie par Ses Forces Supérieures. Mais comment un être qui osait traiter le jogging de _mascarade_ pouvait-il seulement comprendre ?

Le lendemain à l'heure humaine, il eut la grâce de lui faire découvrir un parcours de golf où il avait, quelques fois, passé des instants intéressants en compagnie de Sandalphon ; mais elle réduisit le club en poussière sitôt qu'elle le prit entre ses doigts fins, arguant… quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui – qu'un _sport_ n'était pas un _sport_ s'il n'impliquait pas de _compétition_, et que la _compétition_ impliquée par le golf n'était pas suffisamment _directe_-

Le surlendemain, il refusa avec véhémence d'enfiler le casque disgracieux de même que les chaussures à lames qu'elle lui tendait (il n'avait jamais encore été confronté à cette tendance vestimentaire, mais restait persuadé que son tailleur lui en aurait parlé si cela avait été susceptible de mettre un tant soit peu en valeur son vaisseau corporel), et décréta que le « hockey », comme Belzébuth appelait ça, n'était qu'une pratique honteuse d'humains malappris et mal habillés.

Puis, imaginant qu'elle préférerait une activité plus essoufflante pour les mortels, il lui proposa les cours d'aérobic, bien que ce ne soient pas ses favoris ; mais elle fronça les sourcils, dédaigneuse, dans le regard un mépris tout à fait approprié pour un démon de sa trempe, et voulut plutôt le faire participer à un duel de « basketball ». Comme il était hors de question qu'il coure dans une salle plutôt qu'en extérieur, évidemment, il consentit à lui fournir une rapière, à tenter de pratiquer cette escrime dont il avait maintes fois entendu parler – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle change l'épée en ballon noir et blanc, la veste et sous-cuirasse en short et t-shirt, les chaussures renforcées en crampons…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perdit le fil de qui proposait quoi ; il se dirait par la suite que c'était le but démoniaque qu'elle poursuivait depuis le début, sans doute.

Toujours est-il que bientôt, sans plus savoir qui du prince des Profondeurs ou de lui-même était à l'origine de l'initiative, il se retrouva au bord de l'eau, refusant de retirer ses chaussures immaculées avant de s'avancer dans le sable, obligé d'intercepter un ballon pour le renvoyer en direction de son ennemie jurée ; une longue raquette en main, censé frapper (mais sans violence, Elle n'approuverait pas) un petit objet qui semblait constitué de plumes d'ange ou de démon-

D'un commun accord, ils choisirent de _ne pas_ monter sur le cheval et d'oublier que l'équitation avait seulement été considérée un jour.

Mais ce n'est que lorsque la main – la toute petite main, aux doigts si fins – de Belzébuth se hissa jusque sur l'épaule de Gabriel, leurs secondes mains entrelacées, le bras de l'Archange dans le dos du prince de l'Enfer tandis que commençait à se faire entendre une musique humaine aux accents exotiques, qu'ils échangèrent un regard confus et s'accordèrent, d'un coup d'œil parfaitement mutuel, à s'éloigner immédiatement et à stopper là cette bataille qui, aucun d'eux ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, ne menait nulle part.

Non, en réalité…

« … Nous ne trouverons pas d'accord. _Zzz_'est impo_zzz_ible.  
– Je suis un _ange_, et tu es un _démon_, Belzie. Juste au cas cela t'aurait, disons, échappé. »

En réalité, ils étaient désormais assis côte à côte sur un banc de St. James's Park, et Belzébuth avait adopté cette position disgracieuse et ces bras croisés tandis que Gabriel se tenait le dos droit, à nouveau en tenue de jogging.

« Nous avons tout essayé, poursuivit le prince de l'Enfer, étonnamment calme. _Tout_.  
– Eh bien… » Au jugement incomplet d'un pauvre humain, Gabriel aurait pu paraître hésiter ; dans les faits, il n'hésitait pas, il laissait à son idée le temps de prendre tout le poids qu'elle méritait. « À vrai dire, il existe bien un sport que nous n'avons pas tenté. »

Sa némésis haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, mais daigna se taire, pour une fois.

« Je crois que les humains appellent cela le… « sport de chambre » ? Hm ? »

Belzébuth tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« … Soit, finit-elle par répondre. Allons-y, Archange Gabriel. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Archange Gabriel réajustait le plus seyant de ses costumes gris clairs dans le miroir de la chambre d'hôtel ; tandis que le démon Belzébuth, seigneur des mouches et de tout ce qui vole, encore au lit et la poitrine couverte seulement de sa chemise blanche, ne quittait plus des yeux le sourire infect, satisfait, fier et détestable que son ennemi juré avait gardé aux lèvres depuis leur… session. D'activité _sportive_.

« Eh bien, ma chère, commença-t-il, toujours aussi condescendant, l'affaire aura été complexe, mais les résultats sont là. Je pense pouvoir dire que nous avons trouvé notre sport ! »

Elle était tout à fait d'accord. À son grand dam.  
Elle ne le dit pas, et se contenta de fermer les yeux, de tourner la tête.

« Il faudra que nous pratiquions davantage, poursuivit-il. Disons, tous les jeudis, dix-sept heures ? Ahah, comme quoi, ce découpage humain du temps a aussi des avantages !  
– … Oui », approuva-t-elle distraitement. Puis elle répéta : « Tous les jeudis, dix-_zzz_ept heures. »

Ooh, elle avait entendu qu'il existait plus d'une façon de _pratiquer_ ce sport – et fort heureusement, quelque chose lui disait que, d'ici la prochaine Apocalypse, ils auraient le temps de les essayer toutes.


End file.
